1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical modulator which can be used for displaying still images, moving images and displays of other kinds, and more particularly, to improvements in an optical modulator and display device using an interference optical modulation, and to a method of manufacturing same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical modulator generates desired intensity and colouring, and the like, in transmitted light, by changing the optical parameters, such as the transmittance, refractive index, reflectivity, polarisation rate, interference, and the like, of light in an optical system.
For example, an optical modulator based on light interference uses a reflective film whose position alters slightly in accordance with a modulating signal to create two superimposed light waves having different light paths, and it alters the intensity and color of the light by means of the interference between the two waves. In an interference optical modulator of this kind, it is necessary to provide a mechanism that causes the reflective film to oscillate in an accurate manner between two positions separated by a very small distance.
For example, the optical modulator disclosed in PC (WO) [Published Japanese translation of PCT application] No. 2000-500245 has a structure wherein a reflective film is changed between a distal position and a position of intimate contact with an dielectric absorber, and the reflective film, dielectric absorber, and the like, are formed on a substrate by repeating processes of forming layers on the substrate and then patterning, and the like, using semiconductor process technology.